JxHQ: Motivation
by DonnaJossee
Summary: After Harley drops in as The Joker is having a meeting at the club, they get liquored up and end the night in the bathroom. One shot.


**_Motivation_**

 _Oh lover, don't you dare slow down  
Go longer, you can last more rounds  
Push harder, you're almost there now  
So go lover, make momma proud_

 _And when were done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
And when were done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
But you can't stop there, music still playin' in the background  
And you're almost there  
You can do it, I believe in you baby  
So close from here_

 _Baby I'ma be your motivation  
Go, go, go, go, motivation  
Go, go, go, go_

Drunken giggling and chuckling echoed through the bathroom as they clattered in, not even stoping to pull away from each other.

The small bathroom with only 2 stalls and one sink was hot and humid and smelled slightly of marijuana and liquor, but they didn't care.

The Joker had been at a meeting at the club when Harley had popped in...wearing an incredibly revealing dress and her signature seductive grin. She'd plopped down right beside him and was consumed with how sexy he looked in that damn suit, that she completely forgot they weren't alone.

She spent half the meeting squeezing her legs tightly together and itching around in her seat as she watched him.

Damn he was just so fucking sexy.

His tongue would roll off words and he'd give her side glances, making her melt. It wasn't long before she wanted to feel what else that sinful tongue of his could do, and now as they kissed feverishly in the bathroom of the club, was a good time to find out.

Her hands fell to the buttons on his shirt as his hands went to her dress, hiking it up.

They were sloppy, just trying to get enough of each other but never succeeding.

He threw her on the sink, forcing her legs open and she bit her lips, taking shallow breaths as he pulled at her panties.

When she felt his tongue on her, she rolled her eyes back and let her mouth fall open.

"Oh, god." She groaned, opening her legs even wider for him.

Her words only sent him into a bigger frenzy and before she knew it, he was lapping at her clit, his teeth sinking into her flesh painfully yet pleasurably.

"Ohh, J!" She whimpered as he continued to eat her out.

When she came, her vision clouded over and she forgot where she was for a moment.

But after she caught her breath, she was hopping down from the sink to get to her knees.

He laughed under his breath, watching as she desperately tugged at his belt, licking her lips.

When his pants were down, she wasted no time before she pulled his underwear down and grabbed him.

The sight of him, long, thick, and pulsing, made her moan again.

She looked up at him and smirked as she stuck her tongue out and licked from his base to his head.

He leaned his head back as she started sucking on him, bobbing her head up and down, savoring his reaction.

"Baby, you better slow down before you make daddy have to stop." He told her, but still kept his hands in her hair, controlling her movements.

She hummed around him, easing him into her throat and he hissed, snatching out of her.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, the two of them kissing as he backed her against one of the stalls.

"What if somebody walks in?" Harley breaths heavily as he kisses her neck and he chuckles, grabbing his gun from his holster and pointing it up. They both laughed as he pulled the hammer back and stated, "they'll be sorry."

His hands grasped her hips as he forced her around to face the stall, his tongue rolled up her neck as he yanked back on her hair and his hand grasped her breast through her dress.

She moaned out his name, arching her back to rub her ass against his erection.

He couldn't stand it anymore, both of their breathing went ragged as he pulled her back a little and positioned himself at her entrance before he plunged into her.

She shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut.

The sound of their flesh hitting together mixed with her moans echoed throughout the bathroom.

"J, harder please." She begged him, needing him to rail her.

She knew he was deliberately not being as rough with her to torture her. And when he chuckled at her words, she elbowed him in the stomach.

He huffed, losing all his breath as she pushed him off of her.

Anger and lust soaked through him and he stared at her, as she stared at him. They took in each other's appearances. Her hair was messy and curled, sweat glistened over her skin a little and she had a crazed look in her eye. His hair was also out of place, his teeth were bared together and his shirt was half wrinkled. Liquor was strong on both of their breaths, but them being drunk wasn't any different than them being sober. Aside from the fact that they had absolutely no concept of class when they were sober. They were lucky they managed to control themselves enough to make it to the bathroom for this.

One last deep breath and they were back at each other again. This time J picked her up and tossed her on the sink, cracking the mirror above it.

Neither of them payed attention to it because he was already in her again.

This time, he was completely animalistic. They both clawed at each other as he thrust into her so hard it rattled the sink.

She was louder, practically screaming as he sped up as well.

His fingers reached down to play with her clit as his teeth sunk into the flesh of her breast spilling out of her dress.

"Oh, fuck, J." She has tears rolling down her cheeks as she came, scratching down his abdomen.

He hissed at the pain, yanking her back down, only to shove her against the sink and press himself against her second entrance.

"Oh, Mistah J, I don't think I can handle anymore." She cried out.

"Shh, shh, shh." He soothed her before easing into her.

"Nnnn." She groaned and ground her teeth. He picked up his pace as her body adjusted to him and she gasped loudly as she stared at them in the cracked mirror, her mouth open because she couldn't form words.

He pulled his switch blade from his pocket, and she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what he was about to do.

She felt the stinging pinch of blade in her hip and tried to keep quiet as he started drilling into her.

It was all too much.

She remembered the designer heels she was wearing and when she felt the blood from his signature on her hip roll down her leg, she caught it with her hand just as he grabbed the back of her hand and slammed it against the cracked mirror. Their hands slid down the glass a little, the blood trailing behind.

"So fucking tight." He mumbled and she started moving with him, trying to get him deeper in her.

She needed him every where.

She took his free hand and spread her legs wider, placing it on her swollen sex before grinding against his fingers.

He laughed, adoring how desperate she was.

"Does my little Harley wanna come again?" He whispered Hotly in her ear and she severed her lip between her teeth.

"Yes, Daddy, please." She whined.

He slid his fingers into her and she breathed out, feeling full of him. Exactly what she wanted.

It didn't take long before she was coming apart again, her legs shaking severely as he finished in her, cursing as he released.

They both caught their breaths, staring at each other in the mirror.


End file.
